Boredom Room
by Serafina the fox
Summary: This is a oneshot. Yarn, shiny, boredom, and a hyper Yoko. This my be the end for Sera.....or than again mybe it is Hiei's end. Read to find out.


**Hello again everyone! So yeah this is a one shot. Do you want to know yoko's weakness? Ok its just one of them but yeah. I don't own any of the yyh people all i own are me ,Sera. Kiara, Zoey, and Kuto are all my friends peoples so i don't really own them.**

Its just another day in Kiara's house. Everyone doing there own thing. Hiei is in "his" window, Yoko working with his plants, Zoey and yusuke fighting over who is better at some game, Kuto is away at her brothers place, Kiara is in her room working on her fan fiction, And Sera...now where can she be?

Its a known fact that Sera has many hiding places in the house. Behind clocks, under beds, ect... All though no one know how one can make a huge rooms in a wall, She does just that. However because Yoko's room was once hers that is where the most of her trap doors and tunnels are found. If one can find them at all. It just so happened that today Sera was so bored that she went to her boredom room. Located under Kurama's bed next to his balls of yarn.

_"I wonder if anyone knows that i've been goon all day?" _Sera asked out loud as she throwing a yarn ball up and down. Soon she had zoned back out though.

Now let me tell you about this room. The walls of this room are of yarn. She had woven together as well she had woven random pieces of shiny in the yarn. One could find rope hanging around made again out of yawn. In fact Sera was laying on a pile of yarn balls large and small. She did all of this out of boredom over the years. Now lets get back to the story. Just as Sera had thought this. Yoko walked inside from his garden.

"_Fox._" Hiei said looking at kurama

_"Hiei. What is it?" _

"_We need to train."_ Yoko raised his eye brow at Hiei.

_"Train?"_

_"Yes your getting rusty."_

_"Hiei I trained yesterday. You where the one that said no to training."_

_"That was then Fox this is now."_

_"No Hiei. Go get kiara. She need it more than me."_

_"I need what more than you?"_ Kiara asked walking down the stairs.

"_Training."_ Yoko smiled at his sister before walking up stairs

"_psht….." _Kiara glared at Yoko and slapped him in the back as he walked by see as she couldn't reach his head. Kurama just laughed. He stopped at Sera room and knocked before opening the door.

"_Sera I just wanted to know if……." _He only than saw that she was not in the room.

"_Where is she?" _He walked back to his room. He was kind of hyper and the fox in him wanted to play. He turned into his fox form and went under his bed to get his yarn ball. He found his white ball of yarn but stopped. There was a door opened just a little next to it.

Ok Its Yoko he looked from the door to the ball and walked through the door. He was faced with a small tunnel. Walking very slowly not knowing if Sera had put any of her traps in here. Soon he came to the light and it took his eye a moment to adjust. He couldn't believe what he saw was he in heaven. The walls where of yarn, but shined in the light making rainbow of color. It was than he saw her. Laying like a goddess on yarn throwing one ball up in the air. He watched the yarn go up and down. It was all to much he fell over in the floor.

Sera was snapped out of her zone. She didn't know what had done it and didn't really care. No one knew where this room was. Sera didn't know that Yoko was laying in the floor about to attack. She lazy throwing the ball once again, but it never came back to her hand.

"_What?" _She sat up looking up in the air to see if it had just gotten stuck somewhere. Nope. Than out of the corner of her eyes she saw something white and fluffy run away. Looking over she saw a White fur ball named Yoko, holding her yarn ball in his mouth.

"_What are you doing?" _He asked laying the yarn down at his feet.

"_What am I doing what are you doing? How did you get in here?"_

"_I was looking for you. You left the door open." _Sera slapped herself she had known that she had forgotten something. _"give me my yarn._

"_No."_

"_yes."_

"_No"_

"_why not?"_

"_why would I?" _

"_Give it."_

"_come and get it." _

He picked it up and took off. Followed close by another white fox. They ran out from under his bed when she pounced knocking the ball away from him. She grabbed the ball and started to run. He jumped her. The two of the where fighting os much that none of them knew that they had wrapped themselves together with the yarn. Sera was the first to find this out when she had tried to get away from Yoko. To get him to stop biting her ear.

"_Yoko?"_

"_mmm" _He still had her ear.

"_We are stuck"_

"_What……oh shit."_

"_You did it."_

"_Me. You are the one that jumped me first."_

"_You took my yarn ball."_

There they go again. This time they didn't see that Kiara was taking a video of this laughing her head off. There ears perked up hearing the laughing and both heads turned to face her. She stopped laughing and started to run, but stopped remembering that they can't get to her and continued taping them as they tried to get away.

"_Kiara help!"_

"_Why this is funny."_

"_Maybe to you now help."_

"_Aw come on you know that if it was me you two would be doing the same."_

"_Yea and you would be asking for help!"_

Sighing Kiara walked over and pulled on one end of the yarn and it all fell off. Yoko jumped of Sera. Sera moved away from the yarn her and Yoko where both glaring the yarn down. Kiara laughed at this. The Foxes turned their glares to her now. Just than Hiei came walking in. The foxes smirked and jumped.

"_Awwwwwww come on guys let us go. I let you go."_

"_Baka! I'm going to kill you." _Hiei yelled trying to get free. Kiara and Hiei where know wraped in the Yarn as Sera and Yoko laughed.

"_Sera! Please let me go!"_

"_Not…until…he…asks…you…out…" _Sera said through laughter

"_ARG!!"_

"_Baka! Let me go." _Yoko and Sera left the two and went to go eat

**LOL. I don't really know how good it is. So are they ever going to get free?? Who knows….just incase you didn't see the weakness it was yarn and shiny…..review please! Bye!**


End file.
